1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium that can realize the formation of a three-dimensional image or a motion picture using lenticular lenses by an ink jet recording method.
2. Background Art
There is a method for the so-called 3D printing for rendering printed images observable three-dimensionally or as if the images are in motion, using a lenticular lens. The lenticular lens is an array of lenses comprising a plurality of arranged semicylindrical or arcuate and elongated convexes. When an image is observed through the lenticular lens, the left and right eyes of a viewer perceive respective different images so that the images are perceived three-dimensionally or as if the images are in motion.
A proposal has already been made on the formation of images using the above lenticular lens by an ink jet recording method (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 137034/1996).